Sherlocks Proposal
by ShotaBoyAlex
Summary: After years of working together Sherlock can't handle keeping his feelings a secret anymore. He hopes that tonight will go well and he will get the answer he wishes for.


It was around 5 am. Sun wasn't even up yet, but he still sat in his spot staring at that chair thinking. He hears footsteps from down the hall, he sat back trying to make it look like he fell asleep. "Sherlock I know you're up." John said as he sat in his chair a crossed from the detective. With his eyes still shut, "I don't know what you're talking about John. I am asleep." John chuckled a bit as he stretched.

"What are you doing up? And still dressed. Did you even go to bed?" John asked concerned.

Sherlock sat up and taken back by what he saw. John sat leaned over studying Sherlock. This wasn't unusual, but his chest was bare, only in sweats. It was a rare occasion that John pranced around the flat without a shirt. Not like Sherlock was complaining, just surprised. "No, I haven't slept yet." He said trying to break his stare from Johns' chest.

"Up thinking about the case?" The young doctor asked as he got up to make tea.

"Ya, the case." Sherlock said in a low voice. But it wasn't the case at all, it was something more to do with his personal life.

"There's no need for you to think so hard about it. It's an easy case and we don't have all the details yet, so of course it won't make sense." The case was about a murder of course, Sherlocks favorite. A young woman was murdered by the pear, but she had no business to be at the pear. She was a high class lady with a nice three story home, a husband and two kids. She was covered with jewels so it wasn't a robbery. She was settling something. It wasn't a hard case, one of the ones Sherlock could figure out in a day. But he was too distracted.

"John I got tickets for the Cinema tonight for the both of us and a reservation at Creams Cafe." Sherlock said staring at the floor.

"The Cinema and dinner? What's gotten into you?" John asked grabbing two cups from the top cupboard.

"Nothing. I just thought I owe you a vacation. It's been nothing but cases lately, no time to just relax." He said kiddish. "Would you like to go?" Sherlock twiddled his thumbs hoping John would say yes.

"Of course Sherlock. A relaxing day sounds nice." John walked over and handed the flustered man his cup of tea. "What shall we do until tonight?" Sherlock sipped the tea his partner had made him. He was always better at it than he was.

"Huh... I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I haven't slept yet so that's clouding my thought process." He said as he yawned. John chuckled and held out his arm.

"Come now, you need your rest. I shall wake you around 4 p.m. Early enough for the flick?"

"Yes, thank you."Sherlock took the others arm. He was a bit uneasy, seeing as how he had been stressing all night. When he stood he tipped over into Johns bare arms by accident. He naked chest against his hands, it made Sherlock shiver. "Are you alright Sherlock?" John asked still holding him in his arms. He jumped back up in shock like a startled cat. "Yes, sorry. I am tired." He grabbed a hold of Johns arm as he lead him too his room. John jokingly tucked him in, though after he dressed for bed of course. Just PJ pants and no shirt, hoping John would notice. "Sleep well Sherlock. I will be out shopping. I'll be back in time to wake you."

"Thank you John. Have fun." He snuggled under his blankets and slept.

4 P.M. Arrived and John stuck too his word. There he was on the side of the sleeping detectives bed smiling like child. He softly shook him and in a loud whisper said, "Sherlock, it's 4, time to wake up." Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and turned around to see Johns soft smiling face. "Come on now, we don't want to be late." The Cinema! Right, it's time! Sherlock thought too himself. He jumped out of bed with excitement. "Ah yes! The Cinema awaits." He turned to John and shooed him out of the room so he could dress.

A nice white button shirt, black coat and his favorite navy blue scarf. He rushed into the loo to mess with his hair and shave. He had a bit of stubble which had to go. He was almost done with getting ready when he rushed back into his room and pulled out a small gift from under his pillow. He slid it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly to calm his nerves, it was a very important night.

"Are you r..." Sherlock stopped when John turned to face him. New washed out jeans, white button up shirt with black buttons and black stitching, new dress shoes and his hair done. "Wow... You would think you were my date." Sherlock said jokingly

"Well aren't I?" John asked as he wrapped his tie around his neck, though he struggled with that.

"Heh, here let me help you." Sherlock stepped close to John doing up his black slick tie for him. He couldn't help but stare deeply into his eyes, he could get lost in them for hours. "Ahem. We are going to be late." John said softly. Sherlock stepped back and blushed a bit. "O-of course, we should get going." He quickly turned around trying to hide his embarrassment. Sherlock rushed out of the door with John right behind him.

The two arrived to the theater in a cab. Sherlock rushing to open Johns door for him but he was already out. "Why the rush?" John asked passing him.

"We don't want to miss the movie." Going to the movies was never his thing, he figured it out faster than the writer could think up the plot. But John loved them, horror flicks and mysteries were his favorite. So why not watch one with both.

They settled down in the third row down from the top. Their drinks in one hand, candy in the other and a large popcorn to share. Sherlock lifted up the arm rest that divided them, in hopes John would jump into his arms. Through out the movie Sherlock inched towards John, casually swinging his arm around him but onto his chair not his shoulders. John jumped a few times though he was anticipating it to happen. Sherlock barley paid attention to the movie, he was fixated on John.

When the movie was over John had the goofiest smile on his face. "What's so funny?" Sherlock asked tilting his head in question.

"I'm just having fun is all. Is that a crime?" John said opening the doors from the Cinema.

"No, I guess not. I mean that is why we are here."

The cafe wasn't too far so they walked. It wasn't too crowded but enough for an audience. This should end in the papers. He pulled the chair out for the war doctor, trying to as polite as possible. "Sherlock what has gotten into you?" Sherlock looked around hesitantly.

"Well John, I've been meaning too-"

"Hello! Welcome to Creams Cafe what can I get you?" A cheery waitress said with her nearly empty notepad and dull pencil.

"I'll just get the whipped sherbert." John said with that cute smile.

"Ya ya I'll have the same." Sherlock said trying to get the waitress to go away.

"Sherlock you don't even like-"

"Well I do now. Listen John I have to tell you something." John rested his arms on the table and leaned in.

"Well, you have my attention." The detective reached into his jacket for the gift inside.

"John, we have known each other for quite sometime now. And I think I have to come clea-" Johns pocket suddenly started to ring.

"Oh sorry, one moment." He pulled it out and looked at who was calling. "It's your brother." Sherlock ripped it out of his hand.

"Not now, brother." And quickly hung up the phone.

"Sherlock! That wasn't nice."

"John I really need to tell you something."

"Well it could of waited. Your brother obviously needed something other wise he wouldn't have called."

"John will you marry me?" Silence fell between them as Johns eyes grew.

"What?" Sherlock dropped to one knee in front of the shocked man. He pulled out a small blue box and opened it to reveal a silver ring. Johns jaw dropped, his hand covering the fact that he was surprised. "John Watson, I have known you for quite a while. You have been my partner, my best friend, and now I am asking you to be my husband. Mr. Watson, will you do me the honor and marry me?" The restaurant grew still as they had everyone's focus. They all waited in anticipation.

John pulled Sherlock in by the muffler and kissed him. His soft lips pressed against the lusting, dark haired man. Sparks flew between them as they held a passionate kiss. When they broke, John looked into Sherlocks dark, beautiful eyes, tearing up. "Yes." He leaped into his arms crying in joy. The cafe erupted in applauds and screams. Sherlock held his new fiance tight with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. "I love you, John Watson."


End file.
